trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
AetherDynamics
} |name = Alen Eckhart |symbol = |symbol2 = |complex = Original= |-|Godtier= |caption = I'm going to blow you away! |title = Heir of Breath |age = 22 Earth Years |screenname = |specibus = |zodiac = Scrolls |home = Bottom of the Seattle Enclave |relations = Step Brother - Keiv Eckhart Best Friend - Rune Talkota Guardian - Mother Eckhart (deceased) |planet = Land of Pagodas and Scrolls }} Introductions Your name is Alen Gram Eckhart, but your friends call you Gram mostly because there are two Alen's in your session and you joined second. You're a member of human group 4 within your game session and let me tell you, that session is a total mess. You've met the person that made it so, he hacked the game and broke all sorts of limits on it and now all the players are broken into 16 teams...well, that's 16 human teams, you just found out recently, there are just as many trolls in a connected session using the exact same game. Your favorite weapon is a pair of long knives that you used for hunting outside your Enclave. What is an Enclave? Well, our world a lot of bad stuff happened, and then this being now known as Computer Lord took over using this company known as MacroSoft. In his twisted designs, and after a global catastrophe involving sentient AIs trying to wipe out humanity, he got all the survivors into multi-tiered cities called Enclaves. Oh he also pits them against each other for his favor using biological warfare. As for you, Gram, you love history, mythology, ancient things and languages. You self-taught yourself Ninjutsu from a bunch of ancient books that had demonstrations upon the pages. Although a lot of it was stuff that just wasn't physically possible, cloning yourself, that's a joke right? Oh right what's up with the strange appearance for my god tier? I know it's crazy right! Well on our world, being alternate in a lot of ways from that of the normal humans, one of the biggest things was that humans resulted from three different races merging, but our old ancestral race, that shows up in our God Tier form! At least that's what the historical scrolls on my world said. Apparently I came from the race known as Skaiamen, I know, almost sounds like the lore for the game went all the way back to the creation of our kind! Although it explains why no one recognizes half of the ectobabies. Ah man, I'm sorry, you wanted to know about before the game and all that craziness right? Well my Mother, a wonderful amazing woman, married this dude and I ended up with his last name, and a pretty cool brother who also joined the game, he's called Keiv. So one day, during an attack on our Enclave, she dies, what does my new 'father' do? Kick me out of the house, so I've been living on the bottom level since I was sixteen, I'm twenty two now, and...what? I'm old? Actually I'm pretty average in age among our players, Deno, the guy who handed it out to everyone, he sat on the game for several years before he uploaded it. So yea, I lived alone for six years in a shack I made, still managed to do my best to look my best since there is a lot you can do to make up for expensive make up and clothes, all it takes is skill! My best friend his name is Rune, he grew up outside of an Enclave, but seriously, who would bother attacking a group of nomads in the desert even if they have satellite laptops with solar batteries. I think he might secretly be in love with me too... Your chumhandle is aetherDynamics and you like to make wind & air related puns whenever you can pull it off, no matter how badly they blow. Personality Write a third person summary of your Troll's personality here. Biography Write something here about your Troll's life before their session. Session Write a bit here about your Troll's session(How it went, what role they played, etc.). Trivia *Little known, arguably irrelevant facts about your Troll go here. Gallery yourimage.png|Extra images of your troll go here; this space is for image captions. Category:Male Category:Human Category:HalcyonicAether